A Reminisce of Life
by Tsuki97
Summary: It's Zeno's turn to keep watch at night! He finds himself thinking about life. His life. Sadness and happiness. Enjoy!


Hey guys! Just a little peek into our sweet ball of sunshine-Zeno's mind! Sorry for any mistakes, and the story hasn't changed the original plot(hopefully !=_=) Read, enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

 **A Reminisce of Life**

It was his turn to keep watch again. The cool night breeze cradled the dying campfire, wavering the site of their makeshift camp before him. The thin moon didn't help with his job either. Zeno was keeping watch for the third time in a row, since his companions were still recovering from their last battle. Hak and Jae-Ha insisted they were healed enough for the job and even though battered pretty bad, Shin-Ah and Kija also offered to take their turns. But he just waved them off telling he was fine. Of course when Yona brought up the idea to keep watch everyone dismissed her at once. Yun just shrugged off telling he wouldn't be much of a help since he didn't know how to fight, but everyone knew he was probably the most tired after taking care of them all. Still he gave Zeno some herbal tea to help with staying awake. They were all so nice and cared for him. But it was unfair.

And it annoyed him.

He was injured during the battle too but he was completely healed within hours.

He absolutely loathed it.

He hated himself for being able to heal and not die, yet not being able to help anyone, his friends, with his stupid powers. The only thing he could do was getting hurt in their place. Yes, he could keep on fighting for days, hell even months' years and still not die. And he didn't have to suffer with injuries for long as others. But that very thing made him suffer every day. It was all unfair, yet he couldn't complain. He accepted it, he drank the dragon's blood himself. Nobody forced him, he chose it. Zeno looked up at the obscure moon with a hard expression, which was foreign to his dear friends. Did the heavens know this was to happen to him? Why didn't they tell him before? Would he have refused to drink the dragon's blood then? He didn't know. He has been thinking for the past two thousand years, to the point of insanity. Yet he didn't have an answer for that question. Not that it would matter anyway. It was over and done with. But that didn't mean he liked it.

He watched people die, he was forced to live when his friends die. He saw generations pass. Yet there he was forever trapped in his 17-year-old self, deemed to suffer alone. The world rotated past him, and he stood still there watching. He did lose his sanity several times, trying to kill himself. His pathetic, useless, selfish life. A dry humorless laugh escaped Zeno's lips. It was ironic actually. In a world where people were seeking immortality, he was trying to escape his. He despised his poor excuse of a life.

Until he met Kaya.

The love of his life. She brought something he thought he'll never feel again, happiness. She knew her time was limited, but she smiled. She cared. From her he learned how to live his life alone, he learned how to move on and smile again. She was an angel, his angel who came to teach him how to not forget his name. It was a bittersweet memory, a nostalgic feeling, still a tender smile crossed Zeno's face as he basked in the memory of her warmth. In the very short period of time he spent with her, he changed him greatly by giving him the strength to live for thousands of years. He was angry, no furious at himself for not being able to save her, to give her some years of his life. He had too many and she had too less. He begged, he prayed, he cried but his wish didn't come true. He was utterly broken when she left him, his love, his wife, his savior. But what her last words kept him from losing his sanity again.

"Let's meet again. Above the skies, okay?"

Then he started waiting patiently. For his master to appear, to fulfill his duty to begin with. He was not disappointed however, after meeting his master and his brothers. They cared for him just as much as Kaya did, even Yun and Hak who were not bound by blood. They were all too kind to him, and he felt he was not worthy of such love. He tried explaining them that his injuries always heal before he even knows it, but they always worried about him. Why? Why were they so nice to him? He wouldn't die, he couldn't. Yet they worried about the pain he felt. They protected him from harm even after knowing he was immortal. They treated his wounds even though it didn't need any. They were upset of his pain, and they were glad when he was unharmed. His selfish being didn't deserve such kindness, yet he got plenty. And he was sure if he ever voices his thoughts, he would probably receive multiple whacks and scolding's. His loving friends were cute like that, as he puts it. So after all this time he was wondering, was all that pain worth it?

"Hey Zeno, good morning!"

Zeno looked towards the voice with a start. He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that morning has come. The early bird, Yun was giving him a small smile in front of him. "Good morning, little mister!" Zeno went back to his happy go lucky self. "You didn't fall asleep during the watch, did you?" although masked with a halfhearted glare and a hard tone, Zeno could easily detect the concern in his eyes. There it is again, caring even though nothing would happen to him. "Nope! Zeno stayed up all night!" he assured with a jump and a huge grin. Yun narrowed his eyes but huffed and turned to leave, probably to check on the recovering people. A motherly figure this little boy was. "Zeno…" Yun called in a serious tone a few steps ahead of him, his back still facing Zeno. He looked at Yun curiously waiting for him to continue. "Don't think too much. That old sage look doesn't suit you." He said looking at him from the corner of his eyes and left. Zeno blinked twice, and then a warm smile bloomed in his face. The sun peeked through the trees and graced the earth with his brilliant rays.

Yes, it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
